


Ancom Bathes in Gold

by JregPee



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Dubcon if you squint, Golden shower, Other, Piss Play, but there's no actual sexual content, references to drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JregPee/pseuds/JregPee
Summary: Ancom, as always, is out of money and out of drugs, but Ancap has a solution.
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Anarcho-Communist (Centricide)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Ancom Bathes in Gold

Ancap's sunglasses seemed to slide down his nose all on their own.

"Well, ancom, if you don't have money, there may be another option."

Ancom shifted awkwardly in qis seat, Ancaps options were usually much worse than debt or sobriety.

Lacking an answer, Ancap went on, "I'll give you the shrooms, hell, I'll even throw in a few grams of weed, but you'll have to take something else from me too. deal?" He took a couple of baggies out of his briefcase. 

Ancap reeked of tricks, but sobriety was hell. maybe worse than hell. 

"What? I am supposed to traffic some slave babies for you?"

Ancap laughed, "Don't be silly, kitten, I wouldn't trust you with that sort of thing," he said it like it was meant to be reassuring, "just, tell me, have you heard of a golden shower?"

Ancom recoiled, "You! Are you out of your mind?" qi ran a hand through qis hair, "I'm not letting you piss on me for a cheap high you goddamn capitalist!"

Ancap calmly smiled and slowly started to put the drugs away, "okay, okay, I was only asking," he said, "I didn't realize you wanted to be sober for the next meeting with jreg."

Ancom did NOT. 

"Fine, asshole, but this wipes all my debt too."

Ancap put the drugs back on the table, "half your debt, kitty, I'm not running a charity."

Ancom rolled qis eyes and reached for the drugs on the table. Ancap swatted qis hand.

"You get it after."

"And when's that?"

\--

After, as it turns out, was the next day. On the stroke of noon, Ancap turned on the lights in Ancoms room.

“Rise and shine, homo!”

Ancom rolled over in qis sheets, “jesus christ ancap it’s too early for this”

“it’s noon, now cmon, you want those drugs or not?”

Ancom crawled out from qis pile of blankets and pulled on a pair of ratty torn jeans. 

“don’t wear anything you don’t want to smell, I’m not gonna comp the clothes, and you’ll take off the hoodie too,”

“what, you can’t get hard if you can’t see my forearms?”

“I don’t have a fetish for pissing on piles of fabric, kitty, I have a fetish for pissing on desperate whores.”

Ancom scoffed and took off qis hoodie. *better that it doesn’t get piss-soaked anyway*, qi thought.

Ancap leaned against the doorframe and checked his watch, “can you hurry it up?”

“can you give me some space?”

“it’s my house, don’t make me bring up your outstanding rent”

“fuck you”

Ancom followed ancap out of qis bedroom and across the house into ancaps master bathroom.

“a little bit on the nose, isn’t it?”

“kneel,” said ancap, he pulled done the zipper of his yellow slacks and held his soft cock in his hand, “and put your hands behind your back like they’re tied.”

“you’re a fucking weirdo,” regardless, Ancom obeyed. 

qi walked to the center of the extravagant bathroom and kneeled, “won’t your lordly piss stain your expensive tiles?”

“you can clean it up if you want, I’ll even give a bit of dogecoin for your trouble.”

“I’m not cleaning up your piss”

Ancap shrugged. He released his stream onto Ancom's chest without warning and let out a low moan. His warm yellow piss streamed onto Ancom's t-shirt and soaked through it. Then, Ancap aimed upwards to Ancoms mouth. 

Ancom flinched and scrunched qis face, but qi didn't protest. Qi squeezed qis eyes shut to keep piss out of them. It was a very odd feeling, qi thought, not entirely disgusting but certainly not enjoyable. Ancaps piss was bright yellow, probably more to do with his aura than his hydration, but that didn't keep ancom from imagining it was radioactive, something out of commies soviet compounds. Its moist warmth covered ancoms face neck and torso wholesale, coating qim in a pale yellow stickiness. 

Ancap finished peeing after what seemed like an eternity. 

"Here," ancap tucked his penis away and dropped a couple of baggies of drugs on the ground, "pleasure doing business with you."

Ancom crawled forward and retrieved the drugs. They were more than they had agreed on. Qi felt disgusting. Taking a look at qimself, qi took one of ancaps widely expensive towels and dried off. 

"One of these days, I've really got to get sober."

**Author's Note:**

> to the unnamed person who suggested I put this in an alley, I decided that was too close to that anpac/annih fic, but honestly, it probably would have been better.


End file.
